diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Geschichten zum Unheil über Sturmwind/Teil11
11.11.Gánndor Ich hatte mich am Abend des zehnten November in eines der leerstehenden Häuser an den Kanälen zurückgezogen. Viele Häuser standen leer, seit.... seit die Geissel ihren Frontalangriff auf Sturmwind gestartet hatte. Zu viele sind während der dauernden Angriffe gestorben oder wurden selbst zu Untoten. Zu viel Leid hatte dieser Krieg schon über die Bevölkerung Sturmwinds gebracht... Doch seit einigen Tagen war es ruhiger geworden. Es wurde ein Heilmittel gegen die Infizierung durch die Seuche gefunden, munkelte man. Kaum jemand wusste etwas genaues und doch wurde viel erzählt. Was dafür sprach war, dass es seit einiger Zeit keine neuen Infizierungen mehr gab. Bis auf einige seltenen Angriffe von einzelnen Feinden war es ruhig geworden in Sturmwind. Zu ruhig. Es fühlte sich an, wie eine Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Warum sonst waren wohl noch die Nekropolen da, wenn nicht um einen letzten, vernichtenden Angriff zu führen... Aus diesem Grund hatte ich mich auch in eines der Häuser zurückgezogen... und dann war da ja noch diese Frau. Der Grund, warum ich überhaupt noch kämpfte und gleichzeitig die Person, der ich im Moment lieber nicht begegnen wollte. Viel hatte ich mit meiner Aussage verändert. Viel hatte ich vielleicht zerstört, aber auch viel konnte ich gewinnen. War es das Risiko wert? "Das war es." murmelte ich leise zu mir selbst. Ich war mir sicher. Lange hatte ich nachgedacht, bevor ich schliesslich den Schritt wagte. Und doch wusste ich nicht, wie sie mich wohl morgen ansehen würde? Über diesen Gedanken schlief Gánndor schliesslich an seinem Feuer ein. Am frühen Morgen des elften im Monat wurde ich von einem Schrei aus dem Schlaf gerissen. "Zu den Waffen! Wir müssen den Hafen verteidigen, oder der Angriff auf Nordend ist schon verloren, bevor er überhaupt begonnen hat!" tönte es durch die Gassen. Sofort war ich auf den Beinen und lief in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei hallte, dem Hafen. Dort stand König Varian Wrynn und schickte seine treuen Truppen in den Kampf.... den Kampf gegen riesige Monstrositäten und gegen die Frostwyrms, die den Himmel verdunkelten. Es war ein ungleicher Kampf. Die Monstrositäten überragten die Soldaten um bestimmt zwei Mannhöhen. Dann donnerte ein Feind direkt auf mich und einige andere Umherstehenden zu. Wir ergriffen unsere Waffen und griffen an. Es war ein harter Kampf, den wir schliesslich mit einer ordentlich Portion Glück gewannen. Weiter unten im Hafen töteten die Soldaten das letzte noch verbliebene Monster und die restlichen Frostwyrms zogen weg. Als sich das Schlachtgetümmel beruhigte, merkte ich, dass auch die Nekropole über Sturmwind verschwunden war. Hatten wir gesiegt? Ich wollte es immer noch nicht wahrhaben, selbst als ein Siegesschrei durch die Reihen erging. Doch um welchen Preis hatten wir vorerst gewonnen. Viele wurden verwundet oder waren gefallen. Wieder einmal und ich sollte leider Recht behalten, denn es war noch lange nicht der letzte Angriff des Tages gewesen sein. Nacht vom 10. auf den 11.11. - Sturmwind, Hafen kurz nach 2 UhrBelinda Die Nekropolen sind fort. Der Himmel über Sturmwind wirkt unnatürlich klar, unterstrichen von einem alles erhellen wollenden, von einem silbern schimmernden Hof umgebenen Vollmond, der von den Mauern der Stadt wiederscheint. Man möchte gar meinen, es wäre Tag, so erleuchtet ist alles vom strahlenden Mondlicht. Die Argentumdämmerung ist abgezogen. Herrscht nun Friede? Oder ist das die Ruhe vor dem Sturm... Der Schatten der Nekropole verschwunden.. Vorbereitungen am Hafen.. ..und ein Augenblick der Ruhe. 4:40 Uhr, kurz nach SonnenaufgangBelinda Doch dann kehrt unvermittelt die Dunkelheit zurück.. ..und mit ihr neues Grauen. Sturmwinder Hafen, kurz nach vier Uhr morgensBorearis Borearis hatte keine Zeit auf das hämmernde Pochen in seinem Schädel zu reagieren. Bereits während der Schmerz sich langsam seinen Weg in Richtung seines Bewusstseins bahnte, hatte er mit geübten, mechanischen Bewegungen längst wieder damit begonnen, aufzustehen. Rechts - Schwert, gut. Links - Schild, gut. Arme, Beine, alles noch da, gut. Schwankend kam er auf die Füße, nur einen raschen Blick auf die Umgebung richtend. Chaos tobte um ihn herum. Die untote Monstrosität, ein Flickwerk aus Leichenteilen, bekämpfte hoch über ihm zwei seiner Kameraden. Noch höher darüber glitt ein gigantischer Frostwyrm durch die Nacht, kaum beeindruckt von dem Pfeilhagel, mit dem die Bogenschützen ihn eindeckten. Immer wieder stieß das riesige Tier fast elegant vom Himmel, den Rachen weit geöffnet und gleißend weiße Kälte speiend. Eine Kaskade von Geschrei und tobendem Brüllen bildete die Kulisse für Major Bellentrys kurzen Sprint durch den Hafen, zurück auf die Mauer, über deren Brüstung ihn der unbarmherzige Hieb einer monströsen Kreatur geschleudert hatte. Irgendwo am Rande seines Bewusstseins registrierte er, dass mehrere Knochen gebrochen sein mussten. Nichts, was ihn aufhielt. Nichts, was ihn jetzt noch aufhalten konnte. Die lähmende Kälte der Drachen aus dem Norden konnte ihm ebensowenig etwas anhaben wie die stumpfen, brutalen Hiebe der Flickwerkkreaturen, die wie Fleischpanzer unter den Angriffen der Mutigen Sturmwinds immer weiter durch den Hafen walzten bis sie schließlich einfach auf ihrem Weg zusammenbrachen. Wo Eiseskälte durch die Adern der Nordwyrms floß, da pumpte heißes Blut durch seine eigenen, verlieh ihm neue Kraft und betäubte den Schmerz. Dies war der Moment, für den er lebte. Dies war alles, was man ihn in Stratholme gelehrt, auf das man ihn vorbereitet hatte. Mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen stürzte Borearis sich zurück ins Kampfgetümmel, eingehüllt in einen goldenen Kranz von Licht, wie man ihn an ihm noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. "Für den König! Für Sturmwind! Für das Licht!" Für das Li...Kanyen Er schreckte aus seinem widernatürlichem Schlaf auf, gepackt von Nachtmahren, Alpträumen und anderen Kinkerlitzchen die seine Nacht bereicherten. Ein Mantel warf sich um ihn und sein Lager fand sich bald verlassen vor, als er an sein provisorisches Labortischlein trat. Wortlose Gesten erfolgten - und durch einen archaischen Mondkristall (welcher für Institutionen wie der Forscherliga sicherlich von hohem Wert gewesen, für die Nachtelfen ein Grund den momentanen Besitzer sofort zu exekutieren wäre) sprach er nun. "Lazkin, gib preis, was du mir zu berichten hast!" Ein dreckiges Lachen ertönte, dann ein Keuchen und wirre Bilder wurden durch den Kristall sichtbar. Jemand hielt den Angelpunkt des Blickes unter den Arm geklemmt, ob der dürren Ärmchen und den schwelenden Tatzenabdrücken erkenntlich. Er lief vor etwas davon, über das Pflaster der Stadt des Südens, Sturmwind. Das Keuchen und Hecheln wurde intensiver, als sich erkennen lies, wovor er weglief - Skellete, Monströsitäten und all die anderen wunderbaren Geschöpfe und Wesenheiten die Menethil's Bengel auf die Königreiche losließ. "Meister... chchch, die Sterblichen hier sind seit Wochen außer Rand und Band, chchch... ", kam es währendessen von ihm gehechelt. "Das sehe ich selbst, Lakai, finde gefälligst einen ruhigen Platz damit deine Ausführungen mich nicht dazu zwingen müssen, dir mehr Leid als sonst zu überantworten!" Es gab keine verbale Antwort, man erkannte nur einen -deutlich- schnelleren Schritt. "Meister... chch... , nicht nochmal die Torturenbibliothek, die Pein-Apokryphen sind nicht nööötig, Meister!" Es zeigte sich ein düsterer Winkel, scheinbar hatte sich eine Gebäudenische gefunden. "Sprich, Lazkin." "Gut, Gut... nun... die Geissel rummohrt hier schon ne Weile all die Sterblichen der Völker hüpfen und Springen aufgeregt herum, als würden sie über Kohlen laufen che che che... und die Kinder erst, die ich erschrecken konn..." Ein schmerzverzerrtes Zucken durchströmte Lazkins Körper und die Kristallübertragung flimmerte kurz. "Werde konkreter, Scherge." , kam es ruhig und bestimmend zurück. "ggrrml... ichwerdmirdenvertragnochmalansehenmüssen" , blubberte der kleine Wicht vor sich hin, ehe er weitersprach: "Was ich aus den Gesprächen der Silberritter und den anderen Idioten auffangen konnte, was ich mir im 'Lamm'keller aneignen konnte war eben das - es existiert ein scheinbar 'neuer' Kult im Süden, würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der auch woanders tätig wäre." "Ein Kult, ja?" "... der eisigen Flamme, ja. Die Lammkellerkinder haben davon gesprochen, als ich mich ihnen für ne Zeit unterwarf. Scheint ne Zelle eines..." "...Geisselkultes zu sein? Ich verstehe. Hmmm..." "Meister?" "Du bist entlassen, Diener." "Ja, Meister, danke, Meister, zu gütig Meister!" Als die Verbindung zwischen beiden Kristallen abbrach handelten beide relativ hektisch und angespannt. "Stümper, Laien, elende Emporkömmlinge... mit der verfluchten Geissel anbandeln, käufliches Pack!", wetterte Kanyen van Draccen in seinem Exillager und schien seine Siebensachen zu packen. "Wichtigtuer, Regeldreher... warte nur, bis ich ne Vertragsrevision durchgebracht habe!", hingegen zeterte der kleine Wichtel in seiner Nische, ehe er von einem dümmlich dreinschauenden Zombie aufgeschreckt wurde. "Die Hand... der Kult, oder einmal mehr ich selbst...", der Lindwurm lachte, als er die Optionen durchging, und zurück reiste, in das Königreich Wrynns. Am frühen Vormittag des 11.11., Sturmwind, KathedralenviertelRomolo Romys Zimmer im Obdachlosenheim war einfach, verfügte aber dennoch über einen kleinen Luxus: Da es sich im zweiten Stock des Gebäude im Kathedralenviertel befand, konnte man über die Dächer der restlichen Häuser direkt zum Hafen über das Meer blicken. An diesem Morgen erwachte der Bettler etwas früher als üblich. Verwirrt blickte er zum Fenster und wunderte sich, woher das Licht kam, das ihn geweckt hatte. Er stand auf, blickte hinaus und nun verstand er es: Seit langer Zeit schien erstmals wieder die Sonne über Sturmwind. Sie lachte vom blauen Himmel, als wäre es nie anders gewesen. Und sogar durch die Fensterscheibe war ihre Wärme spürbar. Während Romy sich seine Schuhe anzog, fiel plötzlich ein dunkler Schatten ins Zimmer, der sofort wieder verschwand. Er hob den Kopf und blickte nochmals zum Hafen. Was zum Henker...? Grosse weisse Wesen kreisten über den Hafen. Und sahen alles andere als freundlich aus. Am frühen Nachmittag des selben Tages: "Almosen für einen hungrigen, arm...." Romy brach in seiner Litanei ab und blickte verärgert dem Mann nach, der an ihm vorüber geeilt war, ohne ihm auch nur einen einzigen Blick zu gönnen. Gut gerüstet, in Richtung des Hafens. Verärgert spuckte Romy auf den Boden. Jeder der eine Waffe führen konnte, schien sich dazu berufen zu fühlen, die Stadt zu verteidigen. Was ja ganz in Ordnung wäre - wenn sie nur kurz anhalten würden, um ihm ein paar Kupferlinge zuzuwerfen. Romy selber hatte nur von Weitem gesehen, was für Wesen sich beim Hafen herumtrieben und verzichtete gerne darauf, nähere Bekanntschaft mit ihnen zu schliessen. Er hatte ausreichend eigenen Probleme. Und genau mit diesen Problemen kämpfte er heute mehr denn je. Die Auskunft des Richters hatte ihm nur bestätigt, was er bereits wusste: Es war nicht richtig, was er tat. Und er konnte sich damit grossen Ärger einhandeln. Auch wenn es bisher nur Tiere waren... Daher versuchte er heute den Drang zu bekämpfen, was ihm bis jetzt gelungen war. Gegen 22 Uhr - immer noch der selbe Tag... Eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten stand um Romy herum. Der Bettler hatte seine "Problem" den ganzen Tag erfolgreich unterdrückt, aber nun konnte er sich plötzlich nicht mehr auf die Gespräche konzentrieren. Er musste...etwas tun. Jetzt. Sofort. Sonst wurde er für sich und die Umstehende zur Gefahr... Als einen Augenblick niemand auf ihn achtete, stahl er sich fort und tauchte ab in den verschlungenen Gassen der Altstadt. Er verbrachte diese Nacht nicht in seinem Zimmer sondern an einem seiner früheren Schlafplätze. Seine Hände waren blutig, als er einschlief. Aus den Berichten von Jênnifer, Forscherin und Apothekerin der ArgentumdämmerungJênnifer Das Dorf hinter Tyrs Hand war die letzten beiden Wochen mein Zuhause gewesen, ich habe die große Nekropole, die die Dämmerung nur mit Ehrfurch Feste Archerus nannten die ganze Zeit beobachtet, mich öfters hingeschlichen und im passenden Augenblick Gifte von den Forschungslagern der Geißel entnommen. Die Ghulseuche war zwar bekämpft doch laut meinen Nachforschungen entwickelt die Geißel immer wieder neuere Gifte um der Welt der Lebenden zu schaden. Sturmwind 11.11 2 Uhr Nachts Tief in der Nacht weckte mich meine Dienerin und sagte mir, ich hätte Besuch. Es waren Abgesandte der Argentumdämmerung die baten dass ich sofort meine Sachen packte. Ich tat dies und fand mich mit ihnen schon bald auf dem Weg zur Kathedrale des hoffnungsvollen Lichts, von wo aus man mir einen schnellen Greifen nach Sturmwind gab. Auf dem langen Greifenflug dachte ich nach, worüber sie mit mir sprachen... Frostdrachen und Abscheulichkeiten im Hafen von Sturmwind... ich beschloss dort im Auftrage der Argentumdämmerung die Untoten versuchen mit zu vertreiben. 8 Uhr morgens Der Greifenflug war vorbei und ich war zwar Müde und erschöpft. Dennoch ging ich zum Hafen runter um dort mit dem König und seinen Freunden mitzukämpfen. Natürlich war keiner von uns allein, denn ein großes Aufgebot der Stadtwache und der Silbernen Hand war ebenfalls dort. Nach einiger Zeit wurde die Zahl der verletzten allerdings zu groß. 10 Uhr Dutzende verletzte lagen schon überall... ich unterbrach die Kampfhandlungen um einige Verletzte zu versorgen und bat Willowby vom Roten Wagen mir mit zu helfen. Willowby behauptete, dass es sicherer wäre die Verletzten in die Kathedrale zu bringen. Erst einmal zog ich die Nachtelfe allerdings unter das Zelt und wartete, bis der Angriff abschwächte und die Gnomin half mir dann die Verletzte weg zu bringen in die Kathedrale. 11 Uhr Es waren schon ein paar Verletzte Leute in der Kathedrale... Belinda Bellentry kam netterweise uns zu Unterstützen. Da ich des Heilens nicht fähig war ging ich zum Hafen um noch ein paar Verletzte zu holen. Ich ging die Treppe nach unten, als plötzlich eine Abscheulichkeit um die Ecke bog, ich kämpfe mit Kraft meiner Magiermagie und konnte ihr zwar Schaden, aber nicht zu Fall bringen. EIn Rückstoß... ich flog zurück auf die Kante der Mauer, hielt mich noch fest, fiel aber in die Tiefe. Ich hörte noch ein Knacken als ich zu Boden ging. Vom Helfer zum Verletzten, das war grausam für mich, dennoch half man mir tüchtig, legte mir eine schlechte Schiene an und verband die sehr stark blutende Wunde, wo ein Knochen am Bein hervorlugte... Ich hatte Angst, dass ich es womöglich nicht überleben würde. 12 Uhr Zur Zeit gab es keine Verletzten mehr, ich machte mich beim Tisch des Königs an meine Arbeit, Gegengifte zu entwickeln, die diese Kreaturen womöglich absonderten. Doch meine Wunde schmerzte so sehr, dass ich mich doch lieber zur Kathedrale begab und mich von Bellinda Bellentry verarzten ließ. 13 Uhr Der Knochen war gerichtet, die Wunde einigermaßen geschlossen. Man gab mir Krücken mit denen ich mich wieder auf den Beinen einigermaßen hatte. Ich ging erstmal etwas in der Argentumskaserne essen, bis ich wieder zurück kam und sah dass sich kaum was änderte. Arthas schickte immer wieder die gleichen Wellen. 15 Uhr Die Wellen die Arthas schickte wurden größer. Die Stadtwache hat am Durchgang zum Rest der Stadt eine Verteidigungslinie aufgebaut. Ich selber wollte unbeding meine Forschungen unten von den Tischen holen. Ich ging schwerfällig mit meinen Krücken nach unten, als plötzlich der nächste Angriff begann. Ich packte die Giftphiolen, die ich analysieren wollte ein, als mich eine Kralle eines Frostdrachen traf und ich gegen den Tisch knallte... Phiolen zerbarteten am Boden und... ich fiel natürlich genau rein... man hatte ich ein verdammtes Pech heute. 17.30 Uhr Nach dutzenden Fieberattacken wurde ich endlich von dem Gift geheilt. Belinda hat wieder oben ihr bestes gegeben. Nach einer langen Zeit des Ausruhens, wo man mir eine Decke und einige andere Sachen oben gab, fiel mir ein dass meine Forschungen über Festung Archerus noch in den Pestländern in meiner Hütte lag. Ich frage Major Borearis Bellentry, ob er mir, da ich verwundet war, einen Geleitschutz mit geben konnte, woraufhin er mir netterweise eine der Stadtwachen zur Seite stellte. 23.00 Uhr Wir kamen an meiner Hütte in den Östlichen Pestländern hinter Tyrs Hand an, ich packte meine Aufzeichnungen und einige Gegengifte ein, die ich noch finden konnte. Da derzeit keine Geißelaktivitäten waren gingen wir noch kurz zu dem Ort, über dem die Festung Archerus schwebte und schauten nach. Tatsächlich gab es da neues Geißelgift, was die Geißel herstellte. Ich nahm eine Phiole davon mit und wir ritten zur Kapelle zurück. Sturmwind brauchte die Aufzeichnungen unbedingt, weil das was ich rausfand, war grausam. Sturmwind 12.11 4.00 Uhr Wir kamen wieder in Sturmwind an, Borearis Bellentry, die Treue der Silbernen Hand und viele andere Freiwillige Kämpfer halfen immer noch tüchtig alles zu verteidigen. Die Müdigkeit war bei einigen schon im Auge zu sehen. Ich dankte der Wache die mir Geleitschutz gab und fragte Belinda, ob es Leute gibt die mir bei meinen Forschungen womöglich weiterhelfen könnten. WIR BRAUCHTEN EIN GEGENGIFT. Sie selbst kannte einige Leute, sagte ich solle mal im Rathaus bei Liras Maas nachfragen. Dies tat ich auch. 5.00 Uhr Liras Maas war recht freundlich, verwies mich an seine Assistentin, die sich zumindest mit Giften auskennt, so meinte er. Ich sprach mit ihr und sagte, dass das Gegengift bisher nur eine halbe Stunde wirkt und dann neutralisiert wird. Sie hat mir versichtert, dass sie nachschlagen würde ob eine bestimmte Pflanze den Effekt des Gegengiftes dauerhaft machen würde. 5.30 Uhr Im Hafen war viel los. Ich suchte einen Kollegen der Argentumdämmerung, fand leider derzeit keinen... das Problem was ich über Nekropolen und Festug Archerus rausfand war grauenvoll und ich wollte mit ihm meine Aufzeichnungen durchgehen, ob es möglich sei, woran die Geißel gerade an der modernisierung der Festungen vor hat... Die Zukunft wird es zeigen... 10.00 Uhr Gerüchte, dass Arthas womöglich Persönlich die Stadt angreifen will macht die Runde. Angstschweiß stand einigen vielen auf der Stirn geschrieben, dennoch waren alle Entschlossen zu verhindern was verhindert werden kann. Nach 4 Stunden endlich erholsamen Schlaf schreibe ich nun weiterhin in diesen Bericht um zu zeigen dass es mir ehrlich ist mit der Arbeit für die Dämmerung. Dunkle Wolken machen sich weiterhin über den Hafen breit, in der Nacht wurde der Übergang zur Stadt von weiteren Soldaten verteidigt. 10.30 Uhr In den letzten 30 Minuten braute ich weitere Impfstoffe zusammen, die ja schon bekannt ist. Man weiß sich vor dem Ghulgift, was in den letzten Wochen durch verseuchtes Getreide verbreitet wurde, wie dieser Impfstoff herzustellen ist. Immer noch habe ich keine Nachricht erhalten, wie man das tödliche Geißelgift neutralisieren kann. Hoffentlich wird es sich im Laufe des Tages zeigen. Hoffentlich schaffen wir ein Gegengift ehe Arthas persönlich kommt, sollte sich dieses Gerücht was in Sturmwind die Runde macht bestätigen. Was Gegengifte und Heilungen angeht, da muss die Argentumdämmerung nun schnell handeln. Ich hoffe ich und meine Kollegen bekommen auch Hilfe von freiwilligen. Autoren